


I think I just remembered something

by gwiihan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I've been writing this on and off for months and idk where else to go with it tbh???, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwiihan/pseuds/gwiihan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet where Jean is in denial and thinks his neighbour is cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I just remembered something

If Jean were an honest man, then perhaps he would realise that this could possible (most definitely) be his fault. But alas, he was not. He was in complete and utter denial as the smoke detector sounded loudly through the walls, audible even as he stood outside on the cold pavement that burned at his bare feet. Jean's knees knocked together, arms crossed over his chest that was simply covered in only a mere tank top, his pasty legs exposed to the bitter chilled air. 

At least at three in the morning he didn't have to worry about the whole neighbourhood seeing him without his trousers on.

And it was with that thought that he heard a door swing open, banging against the outside wall as the guy in the flat next to his rushed out. Coughing loudly into one hand as the other held his robe tightly shut. 

Jean's amber eyes couldn't help but follow him.

Jean briefly remembered a previous encounter with the brunette, an exchange of words. With a firm and polite handshake, friendly smiles, and sun freckles that decorated the apples of his cheeks. This memory flashed before Jean's eyes as the man stood next to him, a few centimetres taller than he recalled. Not like it mattered anyway, Jean thought with a huff. Rubbing ruthlessly at his arms to get some kind of friction. Some kind of warmth in this bitter autumn morning. If only he thought of grabbing a robe on his way out, as if the blaring sirens weren't his biggest concern at the moment.

He bit into his lip with another shuddered breath that exhaled through his nose. Eyeing his acquaintance from his peripheral. Should he speak to him? Jean wracked his thoughts, one self depreciating thing after another until- "Hey"

The man let out a strained laugh, voice hoarse from the chill. "A very effective alarm clock," he added, motioning toward their building with a nod. Jean swallowed, acknowledging the statement with a nod of his own. The man laughed again, more comfortably this time, smiling wide from ear to ear. Jean felt his heart skip a beat, the pounding in his ears combined with the screeching of the smoke alarm drowned out the next set of words to come out of his neighbours' mouth.

"huh?..." Jean yelled not so gracefully, causing his neighbour to snicker behind his tan hand.

"I said," he paused, biting back another wide smile. "Too bad I don't get up for another, oh I dunno..." he hummed, sounding sad and sarcastic. "Another seven or so hours."

And that's what made Jean smile, through all the chaos that he maybe (absolutely) caused, this man was able to make it better.


End file.
